


Boredom Solved By Assassination Attempt

by taibhrigh



Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Riddick gets restless he messes with Vaako's plans for the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom Solved By Assassination Attempt

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Tarlan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tarlan) for the beta. This is a late birthday present for [Siluria](http://archiveofourown.org/users/siluria).
> 
> It was also written for smallfandomfest #8 on LJ.

Riddick glared and Vaako glared right back. Glowing silver eyes versus hazel that now sometimes glowed amber--a side effect of them both having gone through the Threshold together as a unified set of rulers. They'd made Necromonger history with the action. But this silent battle had been raging on between them for nearly twenty minutes. Neither man had said a word or moved. It took only one word to sum it all up, stalemate.

Vaako finally broke the silence after another five minutes. "If I wanted you dead, you would be."

"What?"

"I was just thinking and it was the first thing you personally said to me after you became Lord Marshal." Vaako leaned forward and scratched the head of the hellhound that was laid out at his feet.

That had been more than a year ago. Riddick sighed and rubbed his hand over his head before briefly massaging the back of his neck. Lots of things had changed since then. He was Lord Marshal. He had been to the Threshold and back. He had taken Vaako with him and they'd both been changed--changes they were still discovering. "We should have just stayed in our chambers and had sex this morning."

"I believe that had been my plan for the morning." Vaako reminded him.

Riddick grunted. "Bastard," he said, grinning. "We could go back to our chambers for a tumble now." He looked over at Vaako and saw the dried blood, which was still flaking from the other man's face and thought better. "Or not, but we're definitely saving that plan for later."

"Good call there."

Vaako's hellhound rolled over to have its stomach rubbed and rolled right into the other hound. The two hounds glared at each other before the second one gave a snarl and moved the few feet so it could plop down in front of Riddick.

"Are we going to move?" Riddick questioned, reaching over to scratch behind the beast's ears.

He was quite positive that even as Lord Marshal he was not supposed to be sitting on the stairs to the throne. Not that he'd ever cared about decorum before, but Vaako had chosen his spot better as he was sitting a couple of yards away using one of the pillars as a backrest. Then again, they'd both sort of just sat where they'd been when the fight was over.

Riddick surveyed his throne room. There were a dozen or more dead bodies between the throne and the large double doors that were the main entrance. He hadn't actually stopped to get a count until now.

"Are you going to admit that this is your fault for airlocking Sikes before letting me question him?" Vaako asked but Riddick said nothing in response and tried to hide his grin, after all that had been a little fun in what was supposed to have been a boring morning of council meetings.

"Admit it, you went with the fun thing first?" Vaako pushed.

Riddick glanced up from the hound to stare at Vaako. Damn. His lover knew him too well. "It has been a little boring around here lately." And besides, he still liked to engage people in hand-to-hand combat instead of just flicking his wrist or whatever to send them flying across the room--though, that skill did have its perks.

"And so you wanted an assassination attempt to take away the boredom?" Vaako questioned.

Riddick snorted and Vaako shook his head slightly and gave a sigh.

"Never mind, forgot who I was talking to. There will be more attackers once we leave this chamber."

"I know," Riddick said, not hiding the grin that clearly said he was eagerly anticipating the action.

Vaako sunk back against the pillar and closed his eyes. "We could go out through the upper balcony."

"And let them go? I don't think so."

Vaako didn't even open his eyes when he responded. "No." And Riddick could clearly hear the unspoken 'you're playing stupid again' that was being directed at him but he waited to see what else Vaako was going to say and wasn't disappointed when the other man said, "We come at them from the back and let the hounds at them from the front. Most of them will run right towards us. They always run from the hounds."

Riddick nodded. The plan had merit. It would also mean they could get back to their chambers and maybe get that tumble in before the Old Breezy Hag came by for her daily speech. "We'll go with your plan," Riddick said with a grin.

"That your way of admitting we should have gone with my plan this morning?" Vaako asked, picking up the knives he had collected and began sliding them into sheaths he could hide on his person and yet reach easily as he moved in a fight.

Riddick stood and stretched. His hellhound followed suit. "Only if we can end the day with it."

Vaako snorted, but didn't disagree so Riddick took that for a yes.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Vaako fell back on the bed with a very satisfied sigh and Riddick gave a soft chuckle at his lover's words. "Next time you get bored, remember this plan. Or better yet, we could invade a planet."

"Planet invading is your gig," Riddick said with a smile while running a hand over Vaako's stomach and chest. He let his palm coming to rest over Vaako's heart. "Are you getting bored?"

Vaako's hand came to rest on top of his but his lover still took a moment to answer. "I wouldn't mind invading a planet or two," Vaako finally answered. "It would have the added benefit of keeping your troops and the council appeased."

This time Riddick's laugh was deep and throaty. "I only care about you. I could shove the rest of them out an airlock."

"You'd just get bored faster."

"True. You got a planet in mind?" Riddick ask as he rolled up and over so that he could straddle Vaako's waist and look down into the other man's eyes. "What is bouncing around in that head of yours?"

Vaako grinned up at him. "I think you'll like this one."

Riddick leaned down and kissed Vaako. "I always like your plans," Riddick whispered breaking the kiss, "even when I don't listen to them."

"Ever heard of the Harolin?"

Riddick shook his head. "Tell me."

Vaako rolled them so that he was now looking down at Riddick and smiled. "Slavers, mercs, bounty hunters. I think you'll have a lot of fun."

"So will you," Riddick smiled back, grabbing Vaako's head and bringing their mouths back together before rolling them over again.

"Now how about we repeat your plan from this morning but with a few small differences."


End file.
